Corruption
by J. M. Winchester
Summary: One Shot, Where Ron and Lavender try and gag everyone, Crabbe and Goygle have hot gay sex, and Draco is tortured and orgy deprived.


Disclaimer: Sadly...I own nothing but my character Emily Sharpe...

Six teenagers sat in a small compartment aboard the Hogwart's Express. Two, Ronald Weasley, a tall, lanky redheaded boy, and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, your typical preppy blue-eyed blonde broad, were making out. Hermione Granger, a beautiful young girl with chestnut curls and chocolate eyes, tried hard to stay as far away as possible from the couple. She had a look of disgust plastered onto her angel-like face. She looked sourly over at the other three teenagers, who had forced her to sit on the same bench as Ron and Lavender.  
Harry Potter, who had emerald green eyes and pitch black hair, smiled sympathetically at Hermione. Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, whose hair was just as red however her figure was far from lanky, she had soft, delicate curves which she used to her full advantage, was trying hard not to gag as he watched Ron slide his hand under Lavender's skirt. Emily Sharpe shuddered as she watched the scene, covering her eyes with her hands, but trying not to smear her eyeliner at the same time. Her hair was a dark brown with the bottom layer dyed a pinkish red. Her eyes were a cross between blue and aqua, which resulted in a pretty Caribbean sea green. Her skin was pale, as was everyone else's in the compartment, not including the sex-driven couple. Her attire consisted of a black mini skirt, a pair of black fishnets which were torn and tattered in several places, glossy black combat boots, and a light pink tank top with with words, 'I Heart Dead Things' printed on it in bold black text. Sitting next to her Ginny wore a black skirt with a white ruffle accenting the bottom of the skirt, her black corset which was laced by a red silk strap. Her white stockings, lined with black lace at the thigh, were binded underneath her skirt by thin black straps. Her black Mary Janes covering her small feet. Hermione tugged on her black mesh shirt, underneath the mesh was a plain white tank top, her feet adorned in pink and black vans. She had Egyptian style eyeliner and soft pink eyeshadow. She was the only one out of the group (other then Ron and Lavender) who didn't have on black fingernail polish, she hated fingernail polish.  
Harry wore a pair of baggy black jeans that Emily had bought for him since we had no way of buying clothes over the summer. His shirt was your typical black tee, with the words 'Read this and I kill You' in white ransom lettering. His eyeliner was thick and smeared a little down his face. He had two lip piercings which were angled outward. His Chucks were old and written on.  
"I can't take anymore of this." Emily said standing up and exiting the compartment in annoyance. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione quickly followed after her, all relieved to be rid of Ron and Lavender's presence. Truth be told, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had been rather preppy last year, but that was before Emily had corrupted them. However Harry doubted even last year that he would have been able to stomach that horrid scene.  
"Were are we going to go now?" Ginny asked grabbing hold of Emily's hand. Their clothes weren't the only thing Emily had changed about them. Well, change isn't the right word...but they had also 'replaced' their views on sex. Every one of them was now bisexual, and each one flirted with the other, they were friends with benefits. Since the war was looming over them, that's all they dared to be. Committing to someone was too risky.  
Harry's gaze fell on Ginny and Emily's intertwined hands. He frowned.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Emily asked curiously.  
"I feel left out now." He said pretending to pout. The three girls giggled, and Hermione kissed him.  
"Feel better?" she asked.  
Harry nodded and smiled, "Lets see if any of the other compartments are empty"  
"Oh, honestly Har"  
"Sock it Hermione." Ginny said, and smacked her bum playfully as she dragged Emily ahead of the other two. They looked for the good part of twenty minutes for a compartment, but to no avail. Emily stopped at a compartment with only one person occupying it. "Lets just go in here." she said reaching for the handle, but was stopped by Harry's strong arms wrapping around her middle, "Let's not"  
"Come on guys...I can scare the Malferret away." Emily said confidently. No one replied, but continued to look wary as she slid the door open. Malfoy, his blonde hair falling into his ice blue eyes looked up agitated. "Get out you-" he stopped in mid-insult. His gaze on Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. "What the hell..." he muttered. Emily smiled pleasantly and sat down opposite to Malfoy, while he sat there looking confused. Harry and Hermione quickly sat on either side of Emily. Ginny looked petrified at the prospect of sitting next to Malfoy. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned forward to grab Ginny's petite waist. She pulled Ginny onto her lap and wrapped her arms tighter around Ginny, enjoying her warmth. She waited a moment to see if Malfoy was going to protest, but he seemed to be momentarily stunned. Emily laid her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around her. She, unlike Ginny was always cold, but Harry loved that just by touching her, the chill sent shivers down his spine. Draco continued to gawk at the group. Wasn't this suppose to be part of the golden trio. Golden! Not morbid! Not that he really minded, he couldn't bring himself to dislike the fact that two of the three girls in front of him were wearing fishnets, which he found extremely sexy. Even if one of them was mudblood Granger. He realized how long they had been there, and he had yet to insult them, "So, Potty, has the Golden Trio spilt up at last"  
Harry looked confused, "What are you talking about Ferret"  
"Weasel," Ginny, who had been playing with the rings on Emily's hand, looked up curiously, "What did I do?" she asked.  
"Not you." Draco said annoyed, "I meant Potter's gay lover." Draco smirked, but was disappointed when he noticed this insult no longer had any effect on Potter, "Shouldn't he be following you around like a lost puppy?" Harry growled softly, and Emily decided to answer for him, "No, he should be trying to make everyone gag while he shags his little slut." she said, her head still on Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed lazily.  
"And what about you?" Harry asked venomously, "Shouldn't your bodyguards be hovering over you. Or are they off having hot gay sex?" Ginny cringed at this and went into a fit of hysterics. "Eww...Harry that's gross...now I have images of them and bondage...and ewwww"  
Emily laughed and tightened her grip on Ginny, "It's okay babe. Wait till after the feast. I can help replace those images for you"  
"I wanna help too." came Hermione's voice softly. She felt rather awkward and out of place. Ginny noticed this and offered Hermione to lay her head in Ginny's lap. Hermione complied and laid down, Ginny now fiddling with her hair.  
"Damn." Draco said finally.  
"What?" Ginny asked, her gaze focused on Hermione.  
"If your having steaming lesbian sex in the Gryffindor tower, I can't watch." Draco complained.  
"Yeah, but we aren't little Slytherin sluts, so You wouldn't want to watch us." Emily chimed in.  
"Sorry, Ferret, only I'm allowed to watch." Harry said stealing a kiss from Emily.  
"Watch?" Ginny said, sounding disappointed, "I was hoping you'd join"  
The four laughed, Draco still watching with confusion, "Wait"  
Every grew quiet and looked over at Draco, "What?" Ginny and Hermione said in unison after being forced to brake their kiss to listen to the ferret. "You were being serious? I mean, you're actually going to have a huge orgy?" He asked, smirking.  
"Define huge..." Harry said with a laugh.  
"I want to join..." Draco said, extremely disappointed.  
"Okay, so where are we holding said orgy?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.  
Draco's smirk widened, "Here." He said flatly.  
Emily whispered something in Harry's ear, He looked disgusted for a moment, but nodded. He stood up and observed Draco for a couple of moments.  
"Why are you starring at me Potter...I could be shagging-" he cut himself off as Harry walked closer to him till he was hovering above Draco, who was looking annoyed and skeptic.  
"What god dammit!" Draco growled. Harry sat next to Draco and growled softly in his ear, causing Draco to jump and the girls to laugh. Draco scooted away from Harry, glaring at him. "You're straight. Aren't you?" Harry asked seriously.  
"Fuck yes"  
"I can fix that." Harry whispered, loving how much he was scaring Draco.  
"You can't possibly tell me you're gay...after kissing Sharpe...No guy can be gay after that"  
"He never said he was gay...and what the hell do you know about kissing me?" Emily asked.  
"Last year. I think you were drunk or something." Draco said shrugging. Emily nodded, it sounded like something she would do. "So...if he isn't gay...what is he"  
"Really sexy." Hermione giggled.  
"I know I am. I know." Harry said, taking a mock bow, "And I'm bi, just like you will be when we are through with you"  
"What the hell makes you think I'm going to let you touch me Potter"  
"Either you let me, or you're not touching them." Harry said, moving his gaze to the three girls. Emily laying her head in Hermione's lap, Ginny straddling Emily as they made out.  
"That isn't bloody fair." Draco whined.  
"And if you aren't joining the orgy...You have to leave." Harry added, hoping Draco wouldn't actually go through with kissing him. Harry was bi, but Draco was the last person he wanted to make out with. No, Snape was the last person...but Draco was close to the bottom of the list.  
"I can't even watch!" Draco said exasperated.  
Harry shook his head, "Nope"  
Draco got up and left. The second the door closed everyone erupted in laughter. "I told I could get him out." Emily said smirking. "Hey! I did all the work." Harry said in a mock hurt.  
"Yes, but I gave you the idea." Emily said smiling.  
Harry sighed before looking hungrily up at the girls, "So...about that orgy"  
"Harry!" the girls screamed through their laughter. 


End file.
